Free Fallin'
by Biebs-Girl
Summary: Justin meets a girl called becky in ireland and finds out becky lives in atlanta to but what if love happends and there torn appart by there justins north america and canada tour please R&R this is my first story hope you like it : Clodagh33


Free Fallin'.  
Okay this is my first story its gunna be about justin bieber he finds his first love Becky on holidays in ireland with his friends christian and ryan. he find becky lives in in atlanta to just like justin.  
but when he needs to go on tour and becky has to stay in atlanta His World Crashes and finds ways to keep becky with him

Chapter you

(Justins Pov)

Christan,ryan and i where hangin out in my room playin the wii christian was kickin our buts (A.N. Lol)  
after the wii we sat out on a balcony looking over a brige from the mall Then something catches justin's eye It was her becky walkin over the brige wiv friends laughing about who knows what then she looks at him looking at her and just smiles and starts joking with her friends again.  
christian and ryan started looking at them too (A.N. justin doesnt know becky)  
now becky and her friends Ashley and izzy have sat down on a bench across from the hotel and looks at just ryan and christian and start talking

(no one's pov)  
"look at them , i like the dirty blonde in the pink tank top and shorts" said christan But ryan pointed out "na the black haired one in the green t-shirt with dark skinny jeans"  
"what 'bout you justin which one do you like?" asked christian "the brunette with the purple hoodie and black shorts" said justin staring at becky She looked back at justin and held up a sign saying "problem?"  
He grabed a peice of card and wrote so she could she "yes" and smiled at her she laughed and wrote back while her friends watched and laughed "what might that be?"  
He smiled at her laughing and wrote "your not up here ;) " and held up the sign and watched becky go bright red and hold a sign up to her face to make him not see.  
then ryan held up a sign sayin "room 302" and laughed awhile christian made kissy faces and also winked a couple times at her justin smiled and becky smiles back at him they graped there bags and headed for the hotel while justin christian and ryan rushed to clean up

5 minutes after they heard a knock on the door they all smiled and ran to get the door christian and ryan smiled but justin didnt becky wasnt there ryan lead then in to the couch and a minute after becky knocked on the door justin ran to the door and opened it to see becky outta breathe with no bags non of the girls did justin just laughed and said "you okay shawty?" becky looked at him and smiled catching a bit of her breath back and said "yeah just ran and put our bags in my room"  
justin quickly talked back "you stayin' in the hotel?" becky smiled and answered "Yeah i guess i am" her and jutin went into his bedroom while christian ashley ryan and izzy where talking in the sitting room

(With justin and becky)  
there was silence kinda awkward silence so becky gave it a shot and taked "so whats your name?" she laughed while justin answered "i'm justin whats yours?" "becky" she replyed justin and becky started to play 20 questions they took turns asking...  
justin started.. favorite colour? um i like purple what about you? same :)  
do you play any instraments?..yeah i play piano,guitar and drums.. you?  
nope i dance..awesome what kind of dance? hip hop street dance kinda stuff she laughed Cool favorite word ? he laughed at his question...my favorite word would have to be the one you called me a little while ago she giggled thinking about it...he looked at her and laughed she looked deep in his eyes and stoped laughing he looked right back in her's and he leaned in

(beckys pov)  
ohh crap justin is about to kiss me eep wait becky calm down you dont even like him i mean its only an hour or so .. he was getting closer and he closed his eyes and i closed mine i was leaning in to i didnt know what to do and the his lips touched mine and fireworks sparkes everything went off in my head

(justins pov)  
I kissed her i had to she was beautiful i mean her hair flowed down her back and her eyes sweet clear blue eyes that shined in the sun she was perfect..Do i like her?  
then ryan chrstian ashley nd izzy busted in

The end of chapter one this is my first story r&r it :)  
sorry for any spelling mistakes and shit for for my language (lol)  
i do not own anything exept the people ashley izzy and becky unfortunatly i dont own justin bieber christian beadles or ryan butler dont worry i'm not forgeting chaz somers well sorry people imma go to sleep its 01:22 in the morning my mom will kill me if she heard me up(lol)

Peace-Out guys Clodagh a.k.a. Biebs-Girl xoxo 


End file.
